


and i must be fine, ’cause my heart’s still beating

by ratsalad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, me writing about enjoyable high school experiences: lol can't relate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsalad/pseuds/ratsalad
Summary: Bokuto’s room is lit a dim yellow, and they’re eating oranges, peeling them on Bokuto’s bed because they’re slobs like that. “I used to borrow money from Shirofuku—she’s one of our managers, I used to borrow from her to buy yakisoba sometimes.” Bokuto pauses. “A lot of times. Man, I think I’m still in debt…”(Two idiots on the verge of graduation, talking about emotions and things they’ll miss. What’s better than this, guys being dudes)





	and i must be fine, ’cause my heart’s still beating

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the white stripes’ ‘fell in love with a girl’.

“I think what I’ll miss most is the canteen yakisoba.” Bokuto wretchedly chews on his orange slice, nestling up to Kuroo’s side.

“Mhm, sure.” Kuroo rests his head against the top of the headboard, feeling full and somewhat immobile from the heavy dinner courtesy of Bokuto’s parents. Bokuto’s room is lit a dim yellow, and they’re eating oranges, peeling them on Bokuto’s bed because they’re slobs like that. 

“I used to borrow money from Shirofuku—she’s one of our managers, I used to borrow from her to buy ’em sometimes.” Bokuto pauses. “A lot of times. Man, I think I’m still in debt…”

“At least you guys have managers.” Kuroo dusts stringy orange bits off his pants. “Kai and I had to do all the work _and_ lead the team as captains.”

“That’s impressive,” Bokuto says. “You’re impressive.” He removes his head from Kuroo’s shoulder long enough to reach up and press a kiss to his cheek. Kuroo squeezes his hand in thanks.

“I’m gonna miss Shirofuku. And Suzumeda. And the team, especially that Konoha asshole.” Bokuto sighs heavily. “The team’s going to change so much next year. They’ll have a new ace and everything—”

“And you’re upset Akaashi’s going to be tossing to _them_ from now on?” Kuroo says, because he can’t hold his tongue to save his life.

Bokuto frowns at him, confused, like he hadn’t even thought of it. Then he realizes the truth of Kuroo’s words, and pouts as if angry that he had to remind him. “Fuck you, dude.” He spits an orange pip at Kuroo.

Kuroo swats it away, grinning. “Hey, at least buy me dinner first.”

Bokuto ignores him, burrowing himself further against Kuroo. “I’m going to miss Akaashi so _much_.”

Seeing Bokuto’s sulking form beside him makes Kuroo’s chest feel heavy in a way he’s always found it hard to explain, but perhaps the easiest way to put it is he feels heavy because Bokuto himself feels heavy. “Come here,” he says, tugging gently on Bokuto’s arm, and Bokuto halfheartedly dislodges himself from Kuroo’s side and clambers onto his lap.

“I’m going to miss Akaashi too,” Kuroo says, wrapping his arms around him in the tightest hug he can manage. “He’s a swell dude.”

Bokuto nods into his neck. “Probably wouldn’t have gotten through high school without him. I can’t even imagine how much you’ll miss Kenma.”

Kuroo purses his lips in thought, then shrugs. “Kenma’s… always been a constant in my life. I mean, yeah, I’ll miss him, but it probably won’t affect us that we don’t go to school together anymore, you know what I mean? It never has before.”

“So he’s like your rock.” Bokuto’s trailing his fingers lightly over Kuroo’s back, tracing patterns, and Kuroo feels exceedingly light—even though Bokuto’s practically sitting on him—and _soft_ , and kind of wishes this moment could be infinite.

“I’m going to miss you most. Like, no homo—”

“Oh, shut up, I’m your _boyfriend_ ,” Kuroo says, rolling his eyes, despite the smile pulling at his mouth.

Bokuto looks at him, with light dancing in his eyes and a watery but genuine smile on his lips, and a great wave of fondness swells in Kuroo’s chest. Time seems to stall as they behold each other, until Bokuto breaks the spell: he cups his face—his hands smell bitter and sharp, sticky against his skin from the oranges—and leans forward to kiss him. Kuroo kisses back, his hands finding their way down to his hips; Bokuto’s mouth is tangy-sweet as they kiss soft and slow, and he knows his own is, too.

They pull apart for air, but they’re close enough for Kuroo to feel Bokuto’s slow breath against his lips when he whispers, “I’ll miss you too.”

Bokuto surges forward to kiss him again, much rougher this time, his lips hot and claiming. Kuroo lets his hands slip under Bokuto’s t-shirt and press against his bare skin, drawing a sigh from him. A hand twists in Kuroo’s hair, and Kuroo thinks about how much he’ll miss Bokuto’s fingers against his scalp, or his warm breath on his cheek when they’re kissing, or the look of triumph on his face when he spikes past his block—even better, the sheer resolve in his eyes when Kuroo manages to _block_ him, and Bokuto springs back to spike again, undeterred. Kuroo feels heady now, and everything smells like citrus, and just as it starts to feel like too much, Bokuto pulls away.

“Why does high school have to _end_ ,” he whines.

Kuroo blinks at the abruptness, and then laughs softly. “All good things, Kou.” He takes his hand and intertwines their fingers, lets go, and laces them back again. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he’d be able to memorize every line, every callous.

“I’ll never forget the day we met in our first year, during that practice match. You said my hair was cool—”

“And you were immediately smitten?” Kuroo grins up at him, still holding his hand.

Bokuto snorts. “You wish.”

“If I’m not wrong, that’s the same day you hit a spike into my face and broke my nose.”

Bokuto laughs into his neck, winding an arm around Kuroo’s back. “We had to start _somewhere_.” And Kuroo is content to sit like this for the rest of eternity if he has to: Bokuto tracing patterns into his back again, his breath a steady rhythm on Kuroo’s neck, his hand warm and solid in his—not memory, not yet.

Then Bokuto looks at him, and there’s a certain fragility to his voice when he says, “That day was probably the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Kuroo’s never considered himself slow, but it takes a while for the implication to sink into him, and Bokuto looks so earnest, so sincere Kuroo flushes under his gaze, feels warm all over, feels like he’s goddamn melting.

Bokuto chews on his lip in a moment of uncertainty. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Kuroo breaks out of his trance. “Oh my god, you don’t have to _tell_ me that—mmpf.” Bokuto’s mouth is on his again, again his hands in his hair, and Kuroo can’t help but smile a little as they kiss, so slow and steady and sweet.

“Koutarou!” Bokuto’s mother yells from downstairs, and they break apart, jarred.

“I’m coming!”

“That’s what he said,” Kuroo murmurs, pressing slow kisses along the length of his jaw.

“Good god, Kuroo, shut the fuck up—” Bokuto leaves a quick, chaste kiss to his lips, and scrambles off the bed—displacing several orange skins in the process—only when his mother calls him again, more insistent. He leaves the room, glancing back at Kuroo for a second before his mother calls his name a third time, and the sight of his broad back vanishes through the door, leaving Kuroo with the warmth of contentment steeping in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> my kink is kuroo knowing he's loved and appreciated... happy birthday my sun, earth and stars
> 
> [tumblr](http://killswitchkeiji.tumblr.com)


End file.
